


Fun and Games

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mass Effect 3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Thank you to <a href="http://purplehawkewtf.tumblr.com/">@purplehawkewtf</a> for the prompt!)</p><p>Shepard finds herself in the midst of a fight she never wanted and she does not react well once all is said and done. Fortunately, someone is there to provide a pleasant distraction in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

Shepard could feel her rage building with each passing second. She slammed another heat sink into her gun and peered around the corner. It was only a fraction of a second before her head was nearly blown off by a shot ricocheting off of the container behind which she’d taken refuge. Cursing under her breath, the commander searched for another solution to this little problem.

She slid to the side, scanning the area for a location that would allow her a better vantage over the field. Another small cluster of crates stood nearby, but she’d be out in the open getting there. Without anyone to back her up, she was either going to have to take the chance or hope that she could defend her current position. Another shot blasting just above her helmet answered that question for her.

Taking a deep breath, the Spectre launched herself forward, swinging her gun to the side where she knew her enemy awaited a chance to take her out. A slight movement in the periphery of her vision caused an immediate reaction, and bullets sprayed at a mere shadow. Shepard barely had time to question how her opponent had moved so quickly before she found herself in the area she’d chosen to better gauge the fight.

She slumped down behind the crates, waiting and listening. This was supposed to be a simple fight with Cerberus operatives. How had it devolved into this infuriating brawl? Well, she knew how that had come to pass, but it certainly didn’t make her any happier about the situation. She was rather sure that the opposition had changed positions and knew where she’d gone, so now she had to re-evaluate her plan of action.

The tiniest sound of scratching met her ears as she’d held her breath and waited for a sign. Without a second thought, the commander dropped her gun as she stood and reached skyward to the top of the crate. She dragged another female form up and over, using her own body weight as leverage to pull off a feat of strength that should have been near impossible. She slammed the woman into the ground and in only a moment, unfurled and plunged and omni-blade into the woman’s chest, right over the N7 logo on her armor.

Once it was over and the figure dissipated as designed, Shepard whipped her helmet off of her head and stared up at the arena’s programming center.

“Haha, nice one, Lola,” came a familiar greeting from a hulking man leaning over a microphone in the booth.

“Who the hell did that? Is that supposed to be a joke?” She spat the words in a way that made her ire painfully apparent. The audience she’d managed to amass during the demonstration, while few in number, groaned in sympathy for whoever was about to feel the full force of her rage.

“Uhh…” James paused, glancing back over his shoulder for a moment. “Well, you know it wasn’t me. Programming isn’t really my forte.”

“It’s not fucking funny,” Shepard hissed. She stowed her gun, scooped up her helmet, and headed off for the locker rooms, seething in anger with each step. The next group to take to the arena floor was quick to move out of her way as she exited. Small though she was, there was no mistaking the air of authority and threat of danger emanating from her.

Once in the locker room, she tossed her helmet onto the floor as she took a deep breath and stared out and across the space, thankful that it was empty for the moment. She quickly released latches and seals, yanking pieces of her armor off and throwing it into a pile, not taking care to stack it properly.

“Hey,” Kaidan quietly called from the doorway.

Shepard didn’t answer. She simply collapsed onto a bench and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Sorry about that. I won’t name names, but someone thought it would be fun for you to fight yourself… again.”

Her eyes narrowed as she cast a furious gaze his way.

He held up his hands in a submissive pose before continuing. “Not me. Definitely not me.” He moved to take a seat beside her. “I think the idea was that you could get some needed revenge on the woman who tried to steal your ship. We all know that you’re the only one who gets to steal your ship, after all. I would have stopped it if I’d known it would legitimately upset you. Sorry.”

“I’m sure everyone find this hilarious. I don’t,” she said as she kicked her boots off with a little more force than strictly necessary. “No one else has had a replica of themselves show up and start screwing with their life. It isn’t funny. I don’t like fighting myself.”

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think they meant any harm by it. No one else wants to fight your clone, either. You’re probably the only one that can win.” Shepard huffed with a small amount of amusement at that. He continued with a playful smirk tugging at his lips. “Besides, watching the two of you is pretty impressive.”

Shepard arched a brow at him, studying his expression for a moment before posing a question. “What would you have done with two of me?”

Kaidan quietly laughed. “Die, probably. As I recall, your clone tried to kill me alongside you a couple of times. I’m sure sooner or later she would have succeeded. Even if you two shared DNA, I have to say that she didn’t seem to like me nearly as much as you do. You weren’t as similar as one might have assumed.”

Now it was Shepard’s turn to laugh. Some of the anxiety and irritation was beginning to wane now that she’d had a moment to calm down and found herself in good company. “Fair enough.”

The smirk remained and he looked suddenly very curious. Clearly he had a question of his own. “What would you do with two of me?”

A broad grin graced her lips. She said nothing for a long moment as she pondered the many possibilities and mental images the scenario conjured. How could she even consider such a thing? Was she the only one feeling excessively warm at the moment? Why was her mind drifting towards the gutter so readily?

Shepard leaned in towards him and curled a hand around the back of his neck to bring him a little closer. She bestowed upon him a kiss that left both of them just a little breathless. “You’re more than enough for me all on your own, Major.”


End file.
